Stay?
by berylxx
Summary: Seokjin dilema. Haruskah ia setia pada kekasihnya atau beralih pada orang lain yang mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia?/BTS/Namjin/GS!/Chapter 3!/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Seokjin dilema. Haruskah ia setia pada kekasihnya atau beralih pada orang lain yang mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia?

.

.

 **Stay?**

 **BTS Fanfic**

 **Warn!**

 **Namjin! GS (Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi), AU, OOC.**

 **~CHAPTER 1~**

.

.

 _Laki-laki itu menggerakkan tubuhnya, merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Hidungnya sedikit gatal mencium bau parfum yang menyengat. Ia perlahan membuka matanya, dan kemudian terbelalak kaget mengetahui keadaan dirinya yang sekarang terduduk di depan cermin besar. Ia terlihat benar-benar tampan. Rambutnya tersisir dengan sangat bagus dan make up tipis di wajahnya terlihat begitu sesuai. Ia mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang terpasang rapi di kerahnya. Kedua tangannya terbalut sarung tangan putih tipis dan kaki besarnya tertutupi oleh sepatu kulit yang terlihat mahal._

 _Pikirannya melambat. Bingung. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa berpakaian dan berada di tempat seperti ini._

" _Aigoo~ putraku Namjoon~! Kau benar-benar terlihat tampan!"_

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan hanbok dan berdandan cantik itu masuk menghampiri laki-laki itu dan menepuk-nepuk pipi putranya pelan._

" _Ibu? Ibu, tunggu, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa…"_

" _Uhuhu ibu benar-benar tidak menyangka, putra ibu yang dulu masih sering menangis ini sebentar lagi akan menikah"_

 _Wanita paruh baya itu mencubit gemas pipi laki-laki itu._

" _Meni… apa?!"_

 _Laki-laki itu tersentak._

" _Menikah?! Dengan siapa?!"_

PLAK!

Namjoon tersentak kaget dan ia membuka matanya dengan cepat saat ia merasa kepalanya sedikit sakit akibat dipukul dengan sesuatu. Ia merutuk sebal sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya, dan bersamaan dengan itu ia menyadari bahwa ia baru saja tertidur di meja kantornya dengan laptop yang masih menyala. Namjoon mengangkat mukanya, dan ia melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya datar dengan koran yang digulung di tangan kanannya.

"Hyung, kau tertidur sampai mengigau lumayan keras." ucap Taehyung sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Begitukah? Melengkapi berkas perkara ini sangat melelahkan sampai membuatku tertidur."

"Kau ini memang tukang tidur seperti koala" Taehyung menatapnya jengah. "Dan kau tahu, hyung, tadi ada beberapa polwan yang mondar-mandir disini untuk melihatmu"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahi dan bertatap tanya pada Taehyung.

"Polwan? Untuk apa?"

"Hyung, kemarin adalah hari ulangtahunmu, dan kemarin kau tidak ada seharian di kantor. Sepertinya mereka ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Aku tadi melihat mereka membawa bungkusan kecil dan berbisik-bisik 'ah apa sebaiknya aku letakkan disini saja atau menunggunya bangun ya?' seperti itu"

Namjoon menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum masam. Maklum. Namjoon adalah polisi yang cukup populer di lingkungan kerjanya. Ia memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap, berwajah maskulin yang kelewat tampan, dan juga otaknya yang encer. Ia berada dalam satuan reserse kriminal dan sering terlibat dalam penyidikan serta penyelidikan. Tak jarang pula hasil kerjanya mendapat pujian dari atasannya. Kalau kata gadis-gadis, dia adalah definisi dari 'boyfriend goals'. Mereka menggambarkannya sebagai suatu mahkluk yang sempurna.

"Kenapa mereka tidak memberikannya padamu, Tae? Biasanya kau yang sering diberi hadiah..."

Dan tentang kawannya itu, Taehyung, dia adalah polisi yang sama populernya dengan Namjoon. Taehyung berada di satuan yang sama dan berada dua tingkat dibawah Namjoon. Mereka menjadi dekat karena berada dalam tim penyelidikan yang sama. Taehyung juga berwajah sangat tampan dengan tubuh yang proporsional, hanya sayang dia sangat ceroboh. Pernah dulu sekali, dia terkena kasus salah tangkap dan terkena teguran keras. Dan yang lebih disayangkan, Taehyung sudah punya seorang kekasih. Hatinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Yah.. kau tahu hyung, mereka berhenti melakukan itu semenjak aku terang-terangan membawa pacarku kemari." sahut Taehyung sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memberikan senyum kecil.

"Oh? kau menolak mereka secara halus."

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan Taehyung hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya.

Namjoon kemudian kembali menatap laptopnya. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya.

"Kau mau lanjut mengerjakan berkas perkara, hyung?"

"Iya, aku harus menyelesaikan ini segera." sahut Namjoon tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk paham. Ia tahu pada saat ini Namjoon berada pada mode seriusnya, sehingga seheboh apapun ia mengajaknya berbicara, Namjoon tak akan mendengarkan. Taehyung lebih memilih pergi, berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya hyung" seru Taehyung cukup keras hingga berhasil membuat Namjoon menatapnya.

"Hm?"

"Nanti malam jangan lupa. Hoseok-hyung mengundang kita makan malam di apartemen barunya."

Namjoon mengangguk singkat lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya."

xXXXx

 _The number you'_ _re calling is not active or.._ _._

Pip!

Seokjin memejamkan matanya erat lalu mendengus keras. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghubungi, namun ia tak jua mendapat jawaban. Ia tak mau berpikiran buruk, tapi kenyataan selalu memancingnya untuk berpikiran buruk.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Kim Jaehwan, kekasihnya?

Sudah satu minggu sejak pertemuan dan obrolan terakhir mereka, laki-laki itu menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Ia tak bisa dihubungi dan ia tak bisa juga ditemui. Pernah sekali, Seokjin datang ke apartemennya dan menunggu hampir dua jam di depan pintu, namun tak ada yang membuka dan tak ada juga yg datang. Ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Ia merasa semua usahanya untuk menemui Jaehwan adalah sia-sia, tapi ia tak pernah menyesalinya. Seokjin benar-benar khawatir dan rindu pada Jaehwan. Rasanya begitu menyiksa, sampai mau mati rasanya.

"Eonni, sudahlah..."

Jeon Jungkook, partner kerja yang berusia tiga tahun lebih muda darinya, menepuk dan memberi usapan pada punggungnya pelan. Posisinya, Jungkook sekarang berdiri dibelakang Seokjin yang duduk terdiam menatap layar handphonenya.

"Aku punya firasat yang buruk, Kook-ah..."

Jin menggigit bibir dalamnya. Air mukanya terlihat cemas.

"Jangan begitu eonni... Mungkin Jaehwan-oppa mendapat pekerjaan baru dan itu membuatnya sibuk..."

Jin tersenyum samar. Mengenai pekerjaaan Jehwan, ia tahu sendiri jika lelaki itu tidak bekerja. Ia mengerti benar jika Jaehwan adalah laki-laki beruntung yang terlahir di keluarga kaya yang tak perlu banting tulang untuk hidup. Orangtuanya adalah direktur perusahaan di luar negeri, dan ia tinggal sendiri bersama kakaknya di Seoul. Jika tentang pekerjaan, maka ia pikir hal itu tidak mungkin. Untuk apa ia mencari pekerjaan kalau semua yang ia inginkan sudah ada dalam genggamannya?

"Hm.. mungkin Tuhan sedang mengajariku arti sebenarnya dari bersabar."

Jin menghela nafas lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo lanjut bekerja, Kook. Ada banyak pelanggan yang datang."

"Uh?"

Jungkook menolehkan wajah, pandangannya langsung tertuju ke area pelanggan. Seketika kedua sudut bibirnya tertekuk kebawah. Ia mendengus kesal. Pengunjung yang datang berbondong-bondong itu membuatnya malas bahkan hanya untuk melihatnya.

Jin menepuk pundak Jungkook, memberi isyarat supaya kawannya itu kembali menunjukkan wajah cerianya. Sebenarnya ia juga malas. Menjadi pelayan restoran yang terus lari kesana kemari melayani pelanggan memang luar biasa lelahnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia butuh uang untuk hidup. Dan uang itu datang jika ia mau bekerja.

"Semangat, Kook!"

xXXXx

"Tiga panggilan tak terjawab, lima pesan diterima?"

Laki-laki itu mengusap-usap rambut basahnya sembari menatap layar handphonenya yang sedari tadi berkedip. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan dengan sedikit terburu, jarinya bergerak membuka kunci layar. Ia melihat semua pemberitahuan yang datang, dan membaca salah satu pesan yang tertera disana.

 _From : Taehyung_

 _Namjoon-hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau lupa kalau malam ini ada acara di apartemen baru Hoseok-hyung?! Aku sudah disini dan kami menunggumu hampir setengah jam!_

Laki-laki itu, Namjoon, menghela nafas. Ia cukup lega karena panggilan dan pesan itu semuanya dari Taehyung, bukan dari atasan atau orang lain yang mengabarkan berita penting atau mendesak. Tapi tetap saja, pesan Taehyung itu membuatnya sedikit panik. Ia sudah membuat laki-laki itu kesal dan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang cukup berbahaya.

Namjoon segera membuka lemari pakaiannya, dan matanya sedikit jengah melihat apa yang ada didalam. Astaga, semuanya berantakan. Baju-bajunya tidak terlipat dan tergantung dengan benar, sampai ia sendiri terkadang bingung kalau hendak berpakaian. Alhasil ia lebih sering menggunakan singlet ketika berada di apartemen karena baju-bajunya yang kusut dan ia malas untuk menyetrika.

"Ah entahlah!"

Namjoon meraih kaos putih tipisnya yang kebetulan terlipat cukup rapi, dan kemudian segera mengenakannya. Ia menyisir rambutnya, membiarkan poninya jatuh kebawah, tidak seperti style saat ia bekerja dimana poninya terlihat tak menutupi dahi. Ia lalu menyambar jaket yang terletak di sandaran sofa, mengambil handphone serta kunci mobil, dan berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju pintu apartemen. Ia menutup pintu apartemen dan hendak melanjutkan langkah, namun secara tak sengaja matanya menemukan sebuah dompet yang tergeletak di dekat kamarnya.

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Matanya mencari seseorang atau siapapun yang terlihat bingung mencari sesuatu, namun sayang ia tak mendapat siapapun disana. Tanpa pikir panjang, Namjoon kemudian mengambil dompet itu dan menemukan kartu tanda pengenal di dalamnya.

"Kim… Jaehwan?"

Matanya menyipit. Ia membaca alamat yang tertera disana.

"Hmm dia tidak tinggal disini. Kukembalikan besok saja kalau begitu."

Namjoon memasukkan dompet itu ke dalam saku, dan kemudian kembali berjalan menghampiri mobil audy hitamnya. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dengan cepat, dan dalam hitungan detik mobil itu melesat mengarungi jalanan di kota Seoul yang kini terlihat sepi.

xXTo Be ContinueXx

Annyeong!

First of all, terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah mau baca cerita ini! Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fanfic yang tokohnya dari idol kpop. Dulu banget aku pernah nulis fanfic tapi tokohnya dari animanga. Tadinya aku mau nulis ini pakai tokoh animanga, tapi beberapa bulan belakangan aku lebih suka baca fanfic2 kpop daripada anime, jadi aku pengen nyobain nulis fanfic tentang kpop juga.

Jujur aku sebenarnya nggak pinter nulis cerita. Aku berkali-kali ketik trus hapus, sampai aku akhirnya nyerah disini. Karena itu gaes, aku butuh saran dan tanggapan kalian, biar bisa nulis yang baik buat chapter selanjutnya.

Akhir kata, terimakasih sekali lagi dan salam kenal! semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini :")


	2. Chapter 2

" _She deserves a man who will treat her like a queen"_

.

.

 **Stay?**

 **BTS Fanfic**

 **Warn!**

 **Namjin! GS (Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi), AU, OOC.**

 **~CHAPTER 2~**

.

.

"Aigoo si koala ini akhirnya datang!"

Hoseok tersenyum lebar melihat Namjoon yang berjalan memasuki apartemen barunya. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memberi handshake khusus yang menjadi simbol persahabatan mereka.

Namjoon tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Entah kenapa, Hoseok yang selalu ceria ini tak pernah gagal dalam membuat moodnya membaik. Walaupun terkadang tingkahnya berlebihan dan menjengkelkan, tapi Hoseok selalu bisa menjadi hyung yang bisa mencairkan atmosfir gelapnya. Itulah sebab mengapa mereka berteman dekat, padahal Hoseok –yang juga adalah seorang polisi- berada di divisi yang berbeda dengannya. Ia berada di kriminal, dan Hoseok di lalu lintas.

"Kau lama sekali, hyung! aish!" ucap Taehyung dengan nada ketusnya.

"Sorry, Taehyung-ah… tadi… "

"Alasan apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan, hyung?" potong Taehyung dengan tatapan kesalnya. Ia sudah terlalu malas menanggapi sikap Namjoon yang selalu tak bisa diajak untuk tepat waktu.

Benar, kan? Taehyung yang marah merupakan hal yang cukup berbahaya bagi Namjoon. Kalau sudah begini, Taehyung imutnya akan berubah menjadi Taehyung menyebalkan yang selalu mengacuhkan apapun yang dikatakannya.

"Haah kalian ini"

Hoseok menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabat seprofesinya itu. Ia merangkul Namjoon dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa tengah ruangan dimana Taehyung duduk. Posisinya, Hoseok duduk di tengah dan Namjoon serta Taehyung duduk di kanan dan kirinya.

"Sudahlah.. kalian ini suka sekali ribut seperti anak kecil. Polisi macam apa kalian ini" ucap Hoseok dengan nadanya yang mengalun tenang dan terdengar seperti bapak yang menasehati anak-anaknya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung kedua sahabanya itu.

"Jadi kita langsung saja. Untuk makan malam ini kalian ingin makan apa?" tanya Hoseok _to the point_ pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Laki-laki bermarga Jung itu tersenyum seraya mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. "Aku sengaja tidak memesan makanan duluan karena aku ingin makan makanan yang kalian suka"

Mendengar Hoseok, sebuah ide aneh terbesit dalam pikiran Taehyung. Mata laki-laki itu langsung berbinar. Senyum nakalnya mengembang perlahan.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau pesan ayam goreng di Crispy Chicken? Minta Jeon Jungkook yang mengan—"

Hoseok memukul wajah Taehyung dengan bantal kecil yang selalu berada di sofanya. Ia menatap Taehyung datar, sementara Taehyung hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum kotaknya yang khas.

"Kau selalu saja memesan makanan itu. Apa kau tidak bosan, huh?"

Namjoon kali ini angkat bicara.

"Tidak kalau itu menyangkut Jeon Jungkook"

Tehyung berujar santai.

"Yaa! apa kau ingin mengundang pacarmu itu kemari lalu mengajaknya bersenang-senang disini? Hey ini _quality time_ kita, setidaknya biar kita bertiga saja yang menikmatinya" sahut Hoseok dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Ah kurang asyik, hyung. Seandainya kita bertiga punya pacar dan mereka semua disini, pasti makan malamnya lebih menyenangkan. Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin karena kalian jom—"

"Diam!"

Namjoon dan Hoseok kompak menyahut. Taehyung langsung menutup mulutnya dan menatap kedua hyung tampannya itu sedikit takut.

"Aku akan memesan _jajangmyeon_ saja" ucap Hoseok sembari mencari nomor restoran _jajangmyeon_ di kontak handphonenya. "Oh iya, aku juga sudah meminjam microphone dan juga beberapa cd karaoke. Kita bisa karaoke sepuasnya nanti. Dan beruntungnya, hari ini tetangga-tetangga banyak yang sedang piknik, jadi…"

"Benarkah?"

Namjoon dan Taehyung menyahut bersamaan, membuahkan anggukan yakin dari Hoseok. Mereka saling bertatapan dan kemudian tawa renyah lolos dari mulut mereka.

xXXXx

Kaki Jin terasa melemas. Ia dengan sisa tenaganya, turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju apartemennya. Ia benar-benar lelah setelah bekerja mondar-mandir sebagai pelayan rumah makan yang cukup laris. Bisa dibilang ia belum terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini. Ia baru mengerjakan pekerjaan ini dua minggu yang lalu, setelah ia memutuskan keluar dari pekerjaan lamanya sebagai kasir sebuah supermarket.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga apartemennya. Maklum. Apartemen yang ia sewa hanyalah apartemen sederhana yang tak menggunakan elevator, jadi ia harus bersusah payah menaiki tangga yang cukup panjang untuk menuju kamar tercinta.

Jin tinggal di lantai tiga, lantai paling atas di apartemennya. Kamarnya terletak di paling ujung kanan, dan bersebelahan dengan kamar kosong yang baru saja ditempati orang. Tetangga satu lantainya ada lima kamar dan disana Jin adalah penghuni yang paling muda. Jin bekerja dari siang sampai malam, sehingga ia sendiri tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengikuti kegiatan bersama tetangga-tetangganya. Contohnya saja hari ini, hampir semua tetangga apartemennya piknik ke pulau Jeju, tapi dirinya sengaja tak mengikutsertakan diri.

 _Hell_. Pekerjaannya lebih penting dari semuanya itu.

"Haaaah"

Seokjin menghela nafas lega setelah dirinya mencapai puncak. Ia berjalan malas menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti karena telinganya menangkap suara musik yang cukup keras. Matanya memincing mencari sumber suara, dan ia menemukan fakta bahwa suara musik itu berasal dari kamar tepat disamping kamarnya, satu-satunya kamar yang lampunya menyala di area lantai tiga. Ia melirik jam tangannya, dan ia melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Gila. Orang bodoh mana yang menghidupkan musik kencang-kencang seperti ini di malam hari saat yang lainnya pergi tidur?

"Ugh menjengkelkan" gumam Jin sembari membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kesal. "Kalau dia sampai menggangguku tidur, aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran"

Jin melangkah masuk kedalam apartemennya, dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasur kesayangan. Ia mencoba mengistirahatkan diri dan memejamkan sebentar matanya, namun... suara musik yang diiringi oleh suara orang yang bernyanyi sangat parau itu terlampau keras dan benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia menutupi telinganya dengan bantal tapi semua tak berarti apapun. Suara gila itu benar-benar seperti bom.

Jin menghela nafas, mencoba untuk bersabar. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan setelahnya duduk di depan televisi kecilnya sembari memakan snack. Ia mencoba beraktivitas seperti biasa dan mengabaikan suara menyebalkan itu, namun semuanya sia-sia saja. Pada kenyataannya ia masih merasa tak nyaman dan hal ini benar-benar mengganggu dirinya yang sangat butuh istirahat.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya" gerutu Jin sembari bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia membuka pintunya dengan kesal lalu menutupnya asal. Langkahnya menderap menuju pintu kamar di sebelah dan ia mengetuk cukup keras.

"Ah siapa nama tetangga baru itu..."

Jin mengulum bibirnya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, namun ia menyerah tak lama setelahnya.

"Ah entahlah! masa bodoh dengan namanya!"

Jin mengetuk pintu itu lebih keras. Dan kali ini ia juga setengah berteriak.

"Permisi! siapapun yang didalam! permisi!"

Dan seperti berbicara dengan tembok, Jin tak mendapat jawaban. Ia mulai merasa frustasi. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan ia benar-benar butuh tidur untuk memulihkan energinya sekarang.

"Permisi! permi—"

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok laki-laki bertubuh tegap yang mengenakan kaos putih tipis dan celana jeans panjang. Surainya sedikit berantakan dan aroma _citrus_ maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya.

Kim Namjoon. Dia adalah polisi tampan itu.

Wajahnya yang memikat membuat Jin terdiam. Untuk sesaat, Jin benar-benar menahan nafasnya saat pandangannya bertemu tatap dengan laki-laki itu. Ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa hatinya tanpa sadar memuji keproporsionalan tubuh laki-laki dihadapannya. Sial. Tatapan laki-laki itu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Ia tahu jika laki-laki itu bukan pacarnya atau seseorang berarti yang ia kenal, tapi…

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba berpikir kalau cinta pada pandangan pertama itu mungkin benar adanya?

xXTo Be ContinueXx

Selamat pagiiiii!

Namjin sudah ketemu nihhh… yeeey! kira-kira bakal gimana ya mereka nantinya…?

Oh iya, terimakasih banyaaak buat yang sudah kasih tanggapan dan supportnya buat ff ini! semua itu bikin aku semangat buat nulis chapter kedua ini loh… hehehe

Pokoknya terimakasih banyak dan semoga pada nggak bosen mengikuti perjalanan cerita ini :")

Mind to review? hehe


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **Stay?**

 **BTS Fanfic**

 **Warn!**

 **Namjin! GS (Seokjin, Jungkook, Yoongi), AU, OOC.**

 **~CHAPTER 3~**

.

.

Laki-laki itu menggeliat. Matanya perlahan terbuka, dan tubuhnya seolah tersadar setelah cukup lama berada di alam yang bahkan tak dapat ia definisikan bagaimana keadaannya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar, dan kemudian menghela nafas pelan, mencoba mengumpulkan energinya untuk bangun. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas itu pada kepala ranjang.

Gila. Kepalanya terus berdenyut-denyut. Efek alkohol itu memang luar biasa.

"Jaehwan oppa?"

Seorang gadis cantik mengintip laki-laki itu dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Gadis itu tersenyum manis lalu memberanikan diri untuk masuk dan duduk di dekat laki-laki itu.

"Oppa, kau merasa pusing?"

Gadis itu menatap Jaehwan dengan cemas. Tatapan matanya terlihat tulus, seolah ia benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan laki-laki itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Jaehwan menggeleng pelan.

"Oppa berbohong. Aku tadi melihatmu kesakitan sambil memegang kepala. Bagaimana jika ku pijat kepalamu? Aku biasa melakukannya ketika Hongbin-oppa sedang pusing" ucap gadis itu sembari mencoba menunjukkan senyum termanisnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yebin"

Jaehwan menepuk pundak gadis itu sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian menyibakkan selimut lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kakinya bergerak malas menuju dapur, meninggalkan Yebin yang masih termangu dan tampak kecewa karena telah diacuhkan.

Jaehwan mengambil sebuah teko dan menuang air putih sampai mengisi penuh gelasnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil obat sakit kepala. Dengan sedikit terburu ia merobek bungkus tablet itu dan kemudian menelannya dengan bantuan air putih. Tapi…

Ia tertegun.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang janggal saat ia merogoh saku celananya tadi.

"Dompetku?"

Kedua alisnya hampir bertaut. Ia kembali mengecek saku-saku celananya dengan sedikit gelisah. Jika ia kehilangan dompetnya, maka habislah semuanya. Ia sudah pasti akan menjadi gelandangan.

"Ah sial!"

Benar saja. Dompetnya menghilang. Jaehwan benar-benar panik sekarang.

"Jaehwan oppa? Ada apa?"

Yebin yang mendengar umpatan keras Jaehwan langsung berjalan cepat mendekati laki-laki itu. Ia bertatap tanya dengan raut cemas yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia berusaha mencari jawaban lewat air muka Jaehwan, namun laki-laki itu tetap saja mengacuhkannya. Jaehwan terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kegiatannya belakangan.

"Jaehwan-oppa, mungkin aku bisa membantumu…"

Tanpa takut-takut, Yebin menggenggam tangan Jaehwan yang terkepal di atas meja. Ia menatap laki-laki itu lembut. Senyum manisnya perlahan mengembang. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Mungkin dengan cara yang sedikit berani ini, ia akan mendapat perhatian Jaehwan. Mungkin dengan itu Jaehwan akan mau memberikan rasa percayanya walau hanya sedikit.

Jaehwan sedikit terkejut. Pikirannya berhenti sejenak saat ia merasakan tangan Yebin menggenggam tangannya hangat. Fokusnya berubah. Ia menatap Yebin yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menatapnya.

Ia terpaku.

 _Cantik…_

Kata-kata itu muncul dalam benak Jaehwan tanpa terpikir olehnya.

xXXXx

"Maaf? Ada perlu apa?"

Namjoon bertatap tanya pada Jin dan suara husky-nya berhasil membangunkan Jin dari lamunan. Jin berdeham pelan, kemudian kembali menormalkan pikirannya dan berusaha memasang wajah tegas.

"Maaf tuan, tapi bisakah kau kecilkan volume musikmu? Suara musikmu membuatku tak bisa tidur" Sahut Jin dengan sedikit meninggikan suara. Ia sudah kembali ke mode awalnya. Demi waktu istirahatnya yang sangat berharga, ia harus memberanikan diri untuk menegur. Ia tidak boleh terlena, apalagi hanya karena penampilan.

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Huh? Apa musikku sekeras itu?"

Satu tangan Namjoon menyentuh dagunya sendiri.

"Padahal aku dan teman-temanku sudah bernyanyi setengah suara"

Demi apapun, Jin ingin mengumpat mendengar jawaban itu.

Keterlaluan.

Tenaga Jin sudah sangat minim sekarang, terlalu sia-sia jika dibuang untuk marah-marah. Tapi sialnya, laki-laki itu seolah meminta untuk dimarahi.

"Apa?"

Jin menyeringai kecil lalu memasang tatapan tajam.

"Maaf, tapi aku dapat mendengar suara musikmu dengan jelas di kamar. Apa kau ingin berkata jika itu tidak terlalu keras?"

"Begitukah?" sahut Namjoon dengan wajah yang tak menyiratkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ia menatap Jin datar, lalu mengendus kecil.

"Baiklah, akan ku kecilkan nanti"

Namjoon menutup pintunya dan pergi begitu saja, sedangkan Jin masih terbengong disana, masih dengan kekesalan yang tak berkurang sedikitpun. Gadis itu berdecak kesal. Dengan langkah menderap, ia kembali menuju apartemennya sembari tak henti-henti menyampahi dirinya sendiri.

 _Bodoh, Jin. Kau bodoh. Laki-laki seperti itu kau bilang tampan? Tampan darimananya?!_

Jin mematikan televisi, lalu merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia terdiam, menenangkan diri. Ia mencoba mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya, namun… suara musik itu masih saja menggelitik dan benar-benar merusak moodnya.

Oke, Jin sabar. Jin memilih untuk menunggu. Barangkali suara musik itu akan menghilang dalam beberapa menit kedepan.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit.

Namun naas, musik itu masih saja bergaung dan benar-benar menganggu istirahat Jin.

"Sial"

Jin memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal. Ini sudah kelewat batas. Pria tidak tahu tata krama itu harus diberi peringatan. Setidaknya ia harus mengerti bahwa disini ia hidup bersama orang lain, bukan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Knock knock!

Jin mengetuk pintu kamar sebelah dengan cukup keras. Dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok laki-laki yang sama.

"Apa anda sudah mengecilkan volume musiknya?" tanya Jin dengan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Hmm yah tentu saja. Volumenya 85 tadi, dan sekarang menjadi 80" jelas Namjoon setelah memberi anggukan singkat.

Jin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Coba kecilkan sampai volume 40"

"Hey itu terlalu kecil! Musiknya bisa kalah dengan suaraku nanti"

Oh Tuhan, jika Jin terlahir sebagai seorang pemarah, sudah pasti ia berteriak sekarang. Ia cukup waras untuk berpikir bahwa tak baik memulai pertengkaran di malam hari seperti ini. Jin lebih memilih untuk menyabarkan diri. Ia menghela nafas.

"Maaf, tapi anda disini hidup bertetangga. Kalau kau ingin bernyanyi keras pergi saja ke tempat karaoke. Atau paling tidak, tinggal di hutan sehingga tak ada yang merasa terganggu dengan suaramu!"

Mata Jin menatap tajam pada laki-laki itu dan wajahnya sedikit memerah karena emosi. Ugh, sepertinya stok kesabaran Jin hampir habis.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut, Joon-ah?"

Laki-laki lain keluar dari dalam apartemen itu. Ia, Jung Hoseok, si pemilik apartemen yang sebenarnya, sedikit terkejut saat melihat Jin berada di depan pintu dengan raut kesalnya.

"Oh, Kim Seokjin, tetangga sebelah" sapa Hoseok, yang membuat Jin tertegun karena laki-laki itu ternyata mengetahui namanya. "Ada masalah apa?"

Untuk sesaat Jin terdiam. Ia cukup terkejut dengan Hoseok yang bersikap sopan, tidak seperti laki-laki yang satunya.. Jin kemudian menatap Hoseok, setelah sekilas melayangkan tatapan sinis pada Namjoon.

"Musik yang anda putar terlalu kencang, dan itu mengganggu waktu istirahatku" jelas Jin, dibalas dengan tatapan bersalah oleh Hoseok.

"Benarkah? Oh maaf kalau begitu. Aku akan mengecilkannya nanti"

"Tapi, Hoshiki-"

"Namjoon"

Hoseok menatap serius pada Namjoon, dan tatapan itu berhasil membungkam mulut pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu tak nyaman, Kim Seokjin-ssi. Aku pasti akan mengecilkannya" ucap Hoseok dengan senyum tulusnya yang membuat Jin akhirnya bernafas lega.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu"

Jin tersenyum tipis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu kamar. Ia ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat, namun…

"Kim Seokjin"

Pergerakan Jin terhenti saat ia mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati Namjoon tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ia artikan.

Hell. Kim Seokjin ia bilang? Sok kenal sekali.

"Apa?" sahut Jin ketus.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya…"

Namjoon tersenyum, menampilkan kedua dimple yang mempertampan wajahnya.

"Selamat malam"

Namjoon memberi lambaian kecil pada Seokjin, masih dengan senyum manisnya yang terkesan tulus.

Dan yah. Jin sukses terpesona. Ia sudah lama tak mendengar ucapan selamat malam semenjak pacarnya menghilang, dan juga wajah tampan itu yang berhasil membuat Jin terpaku dan lagi-lagi memujinya. Wajah Jin bersemu merah. Kali ini bukan karena marah, namun karena ia terpesona.

Tunggu. Terpesona?

Bodoh. Tidak. Tidak boleh.

Jin tidak boleh terpesona. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir pemikiran bodoh itu. Ia menekankan pada dirinya jika pacarnya memiliki wajah yang seribu kali lebih tampan. Pacarnya jauh lebih baik. Itu sudah pasti.

"Hm" sahut Jin singkat lalu menutup pintu apartemennya dengan cepat.

Sial. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

xXTo Be ContinueXx

Maafin yg ini panjang btw ceritanya disini Jin itu baperan orangnya :v

Selalu terimakasihhh buat yang nyempetin mampir *bow* have a nice dayyy!


End file.
